


Murder, I Swear!

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alcohol, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of an order to 'show Jeff Raven around', said tourist is certain he's dying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder, I Swear!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anickleoradime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anickleoradime/gifts).



The Denebian raised his head blearily from his arms, certain it had only been down for moments. Somehow, in those moments, they had gone from a traditional sake bar back to the FT&T complex. He slowly focused his eyes and saw that the four men he thought he was seeing were only two men, in fact. One was the man he was now certain wished him dead for the sin of loving an untouchable woman, while the other was the enabling devil intent on claiming his soul on the moment of his bodily expiration.

"Jeff?"

He probably ought to ignore the summons of his name on the lips of his would-be murderer, no matter how seriously concerned the tone was. He made his eyes lock in on that green-cast skin, trying to look as impressively malevolent as it took to ward off the attempts at murdering him.

The devil laughed at the attempt. "Seems our colony Prime hasn't quite got the hang of my tours," that same devil commented.

Jeff put his head back down under the weight of ten tons of atmospheric pressure, when his murderer joined in the laughter, setting off cascading drums in his poor skull.


End file.
